villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Ghidorah (MonsterVerse)
King Ghidorah is the main antagonist of the 2019 action movie Godzilla: King of the Monsters, the third installment of the MonsterVerse franchise and a sequel to the 2014 Godzilla film, as well as most prominent antagonist of the MonsterVerse. He is an ancient giant extraterrestrial three-headed dragon-like kaiju who came to Earth seeking to conquer it and terraform it to a state more to his liking. He is Godzilla's oldest and most formidable arch-nemesis, who has fought Godzilla many times over the course of Earth's history for the title of Alpha Kaiju. His middle head was portrayed by Jason Liles, who also portrayed Rodan in the same movie, while his left head was portrayed by Richard Dorton and his right head by Alan Maxson. Biography King Ghidorah's past is largely unknown, but it is known that he arrived to planet Earth a very long time ago as an alien from another planet. It is also known that Ghidorah and Godzilla have previously battled, and they've been enemies for ages. At some point, Ghidorah was frozen in Antarctica and was therefore unable to move. In the present, Alan Jonah and his terrorist organization go to Antarctica to free Ghidorah, as they believe he will be able to complete their goals to let the monsters overthrow humanity. Upon being released, Ghidorah instantly destroys everything in his path, before Godzilla arrives and tries stopping him, but Ghidorah manages to defeat Godzilla. Ghidorah proceeds to kill Dr. Vivienne Graham and eat her, and then flies away. After locating Ghidorah, MONARCH manages to lead Rodan, who was awakened by Alan, to Ghidorah's location planning to have the two kill each other, but it ends up with Ghidorah nearly killing Rodan, before going after MONARCH. However, before he can kill them, Godzilla comes and stops him from doing it, but once again Ghidorah manages to defeat Godzilla, this time more devastatingly than last time. Godzilla does get up again though and rips off Ghidorah's left head, but the military had something else in mind; using a de-oxygenator called an Oxygen Destroyer to kill both of them. Godzilla is hit by the Oxygen Destroyer and seemingly dies, but Ghidorah survives the attack, flying away and preparing to get his plan in motion now that his main opposition is dead. Ghidorah flies to the volcano that Rodan used to be imprisoned in and regains his lost head by absorbing energy. Rodan flies to Ghidorah and submits to him, becoming Ghidorah's right-hand. Other titans across the world awaken and become Ghidorah's henchmen. Having no opposition and lots of henchmen, Ghidorah and his henchmen go around the world and start massacring and destroying entire cities. However, Godzilla is revealed to be barely alive, and is revived by Dr. Serizawa to stop Ghidorah from completing his goals. Ghidorah is lured to Boston by Madison Russel activating a device known as the Orca, and upon arriving there he starts chasing Madison who is carrying the Orca, before Godzilla arrives. Mothra and Rodan start fighting, while Godzilla and Ghidorah battle to the death. Ghidorah is winning again, until Godzilla gets atomic and thus becomes more powerful, and nearly defeats Ghidorah. But Ghidorah decides to absorb electricity to get more powerful as well, and becomes stronger than Godzilla again. Ghidorah manages to get Godzilla down on the ground but as he's about to kill him, Mothra comes and sacrifices herself after defeating Rodan. The Russel family try escaping from the ongoing chaos, and to prevent that anything bad happens, Emma Russel, the mother, distracts Ghidorah by driving with her car in front of him with the Orca so that he would chase her. Ghidorah kills her, but the rest of the family manage to escape. Godzilla awakens again and activates a nuclear pulse that obliterates Ghidorah's side heads and wings. Godzilla finally kills Ghidorah by melting him with his stomps which have atomic energy and then with fire explosions, before firing atomic energy in Ghidorah's throat, and finally eating the remains. However, a post-credits scene shows Alan Jonah with one of Ghidorah's heads and planning on using it for unknown purposes, suggesting that the King may not be gone for good. Personality King Ghidorah is, as he often is in the Godzilla franchise, a malicious creature who frequently commits sadistic acts. However, this adaptation might be even worse than the previous ones, as Ghidorah's goals are more fleshed out here and are purely egotistical, wanting to destroy humanity so that the Earth can adapt better to himself, so that he can have an easier time living there. That said, Ghidorah isn't shown to be as openly sadistic as previous incarnations as most of his singular human victims are people who got in his way, rather than complete innocents. Ghidorah, despite being revealed to be an alien, is very intelligent and aware of the consequences his actions cause. He is surprisingly capable of manipulation, managing to get multiple titans to help him with his goals in destroying big parts of humanity to adapt the environment to him. Ghidorah and Godzilla have been archenemies for an unspecified amount of time, but most likely they've been enemies for a very long time. Ghidorah's heads each have different personalities. The middle one is rather obviously the leader of the other heads and the colder, more focused of the three. The head on the right is more focused on battle and not as calm as the others. The head on the left is the calmest of the three and also the most harmless, being very unfocused on battle and preferring to analyze what is happening, leading into the middle head sometimes being disappointed in the left head, as shown by occasionally snapping at it. Powers and Abilities Alpha Call When Ghidorah becomes the Alpha, he is able to let out an powerful call that can be heard by Titans all over the world and make them compliant to his commands. Bio-electrical Nature Ghidorah's skin is covered with traces of gold which act as a conductor that carries bioelectrical currents throughout his body. He has electro-receptor molecular biology and can conduct electrical currents, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and create localized storm systems, otherworldly tempests of thunder and lightning. Durability Ghidorah's golden scales make him highly impervious to any form of weaponry, including the anti-Titan Oxygen Destroyer. He is also able to withstand a full-force charge from both Rodan and Godzilla, as well as the sheer power of Godzilla's atomic breath. However, even Ghidorah could not withstand the thermonuclear pulses released by Godzilla in his burning form, which easily melted away his wings and heads within seconds. Even after the complete destruction of his entire body, Ghidorah's center head still continued to struggle while in Godzilla's jaws, and was only destroyed when he was incinerated by the latter's atomic breath. Energy Drain Ghidorah has shown the ability to bite down onto power lines and absorb the power to himself, significantly boosting his strength. He is also able to siphon the life force of his opponents through his bite, attempting to do so on Godzilla during their fight in Boston. Flight Ghidorah's massive and powerful wings enable him to fly with great speed over long distances. Gravity Beams Ghidorah can shoot gravity beams (concentrated beams of electricity) from his mouths. Much like how Godzilla's dorsal plates glow whenever he's about to release his atomic breath, Ghidorah's throats glow before he fires his gravity beams. After absorbed enough amount of power, Ghidorah can project gravity beams from the tips of his wings. The beams are golden in color, and they are more than powerful enough to obliterate humans, buildings, and aircraft. These gravity beams are so powerful, that when Mothra was struck by all three at once, she was almost immediately incinerated. Hurricane Winds Ghidorah has hyper-tensile muscle tendons in his wings that are capable of generating hurricane-force winds while in flight. Intelligence Cranial scans indicate each of Ghidorah's heads possess different levels of cognitive function and independent thought. The middle head is the most intelligent, acting like the leader while the left and right heads are more akin to its lackeys, or trained dogs. Rattling The spikes on Ghidorah's tails can be used to create a rattling sound as a form of intimidation, similar to a rattlesnake. Regeneration Ghidorah is able to regenerate one of the three heads that was decapitated by Godzilla almost instantaneously. Speed Each of Ghidorah's heads are very nimble and quick, able to lash out and quickly strike their intended targets like snakes. When flying, his top speed can reach up to 550 knots. Strength and Combat Ghidorah's intimidation style very similar to a king cobra. Much like the cobras rise up their head and spread their neck, Ghidorah rises up his heads and spread his wings, making himself appear twice as large as Godzilla. Ghidorah is able to use his jaws, talons, wings, and tails in battle. He was strong enough to lift the 99,634-ton Godzilla thousands of feet into air with little effort, before dropping him onto the ground. Ghidorah's fighting style is similar to that of a snake quickly lashing out and biting onto opponents. Also like that of a snake, Ghidorah is seen coiling around Godzilla several times in an attempt to strangle him. Ghidorah can use his massive wings as a sort of shield, tucking his heads behind them to protect himself from projectiles. Trivia *This is the largest live-action incarnation of King Ghidorah and second largest Kaiju in the entire franchise (next to his anime counterpart). *This is the first incarnation of King Ghidorah to have the ability to regenerate it’s heads. Navigation Category:Godzilla villains Category:Archenemy Category:Dragons Category:Pure Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Multi-beings Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Predator Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warlords Category:Egotist Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Supremacists Category:Monster Master Category:Giant Category:Man-Eaters Category:Provoker Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supervillains Category:Symbolic Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Strategic Category:Deceased Category:Cosmic Entity Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Nihilists Category:Vandals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Animals